


back to you

by trick_capsule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trick_capsule/pseuds/trick_capsule
Summary: 当红乐队redemption的成员Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy是一对恋人，在经纪公司的压力下无法公开感情。在合约到期，成员们各自单飞后，两人终于有了在一起的机会。





	back to you

Julia  
桌上的手机震了震，Julia顿住写微积分的笔，往屏幕上瞟了一眼：

@therealharrypotter tweeted：@D.malfoy_redemption congratulations, mate!!!!!!Love your new album so much [omg][omg]!!!!

两分钟后，她不得不顶着其他人谴责的目光拿着震个不停的手机走出自习室。在地下论坛认识的朋友们的推文把她的通知栏挤得满满当当。Julia迅速地刷过一大片难以置信或者欣喜若狂的emoji，然后发了一条动态：“Drarry public friendship finally comes back!!!!!!! Ship it forever!!!!!”

 

drarry，这曾经也是一个在社交网络上盛极一时的话题，睽违三年再度登顶twitter热搜榜，一时竟叫人百感交集，千言万语都不知从何说起。话题的两个主人公Draco Malfoy和Harry Potter都曾是人气组合redemption的成员，相识于17岁角逐X factor淘汰赛晋级名额的时候。本来是对方的程咬金，却阴差阳错在导师的建议下和另外两个少年组建了组合，化干戈为玉帛，最后出人意料地闯到了当季亚军，成为当时英国音乐界一颗冉冉升起的新星。之后签公司、成为职业歌手也就是水到渠成、顺理成章的事情了。

那个时候的Harry、Draco、Ron和Hermione，四个不谙世事的小镇少年，面对铺天盖地的采访和镁光灯还会紧张得不知所措，下一刻就被推到了全世界的目光下。尽管压力巨大，最初的redemption仍像是有着用不完的热情，在又潮又闷的巡演车上一路挥洒着才华与梦想，让人以为他们能这样一直走下去。然而青春期潜滋暗长的情愫、媒体恶意的揣测和公司的清规戒律终究是酿成了圣西罗球场演唱会令人不忍卒睹的悲伤落幕。那之后redemption陷入了沉寂，直到合约到期，四人纷纷单飞。年末Harry、Ron和Hermione先后发布了各自的solo首专，吸引了一批新粉。但对于像Julia这样从X factor时期一路关注着四人的老粉丝来说，redemption的回归始终是割舍不下的一块心病。到底，从原来的小屁孩到现在的荷尔蒙发射器，前后这些年终归是一代人的青春。

严格来说，Julia最初是一个纯粹的Draco girl。这没什么难为情的，谁年轻的时候不喜欢金发碧眼的帅哥呢？但渐渐的，随着了解的深入，Julia也对其他三人产生了同样深厚的喜爱。也就是在这个过程中，她发现了Draco和Harry之间有什么不太一样的东西，和其他细心的粉丝一样。

在巡演和脱口秀节目上Draco常常会看着Harry走神，倘若看到Ron和Harry互动亲密，上一秒还极力压抑着雀跃的表情就会立刻冷下来；真人秀时的亲昵举动更是数不胜数。但要说让Julia坚定了shipping drarry的契机还是那一次，redemption在LA的时候，Harry被抓拍到从酒店出来，照片上Harry手臂上有一片涂鸦似的东西。经神通广大的粉丝一番处理，清晰了无数倍的图片上赫然是油性笔写的一句“scared potter？”，熟悉的人再清楚不过那句话的来头：那是两人初遇的第一句话。更出格的是Harry左手无名指上也写着一个单词，既像是一个玩笑，又像是在挑衅，那个单词正是drarry。而两边的笔迹再明显不过是Draco的。至此，再没人能忽视两个人之间的关系了。

那个时候LGBT运动还不像现在这样如火如荼，整个同志群体的力量还很孱弱。公开出柜对于他们这个量级的艺人来说太困难了公关极力把这件事描述成一个不成熟的玩笑，但最后还是无法完全挽回事态。一些喜欢Draco或者Harry的姑娘甚至因此脱粉，引起了一次数量相当可观的粉丝流失。drarry二人在公司受到了什么处理可想而知。  
老实说，就涮一开始就有了这样的猜测，但这么明显的证据出现的时候Julia还是不可避免地有一点小难过的，只不过她很快就理解并且释怀了。Julia曾经被同性表白过，被初中最好的朋友。她至今还清晰地记得那天体育课在更衣室的时候，那个叫Diana的女孩故意拖拖拉拉地磨到只剩下她们两个人，刚刚萌发的柔软胸部在纯棉T恤下紧张地起伏。她对Julia说，我想告诉你，我可能喜欢你，Julia，是那种想和你接吻、睡一张床的喜欢。那时她浅琥珀色的眼睛看上去美极了，在从窗口长长地照进来的斜阳下，被混合着激动、焦虑和期待的心情烧成一对漂亮剔透的玻璃珠。但Julia逃跑了。任何人在面对这样的事都有理由惊慌，但Julia还是伤害了她。她直至今日依然为此感到愧疚，对于她们再也无法恢复如初的友谊和Diana一颗破碎的心。她或许也喜欢过Diana，但她亲手把那些可能会有的清晨亲密的发间吻和夜晚温柔的抚摸毁了。正因为深知同性爱人在一起需要有多大的勇气，Julia才更加害怕这两个她深深迷恋的少年也会失去彼此。假使他们是真心爱着彼此，Julia想，无论如何都应该得到祝福，他们值得所有人的祝福。  
为了转移视线，在马克笔涂鸦事件后，Ron主动在iHR幕后采访上公开承认了自己在和Hermione约会。这也是redemption让人喜爱的一点：他们之间没有乐队成员之间的相互争斗，而是像亲兄弟姊妹一样一路相互支持。Ron这样做的初衷自然是帮Harry和Draco分担一部分压——Ron是一个甜心，他一直都是——但这实际上并没有使drarry的处境变得好一些。人们把Ron和Hermione的恋情和drarry堂而皇之地作比较，好像那是什么可以明码标价的物品。少年的温和的回击换回的不是谅解，而是更加刻薄的话语，多么叫人心碎。但这就是他们所处的世界，最好又最坏，最明亮又最黑暗。这就是万人瞩目的代价。  
Ron是redemption里嘴低调的那个，几乎点木讷，总是规规矩矩地做着自己的本分，上活动偶尔还会结巴，在社交网络上倒是活跃的很。还在Twitter上问粉丝送女生什么礼物比较好，此地无银三百两地屏蔽了Hermione，转头就被好兄弟和粉丝卖了个彻底。就算是这样遮掩，年少的喜欢还是会从眼睛里溜出来。Julia闲来无事的时候喜欢把redemption刚出道的视频翻出来看，那些躲躲闪闪又亮晶晶的眼神交流着实叫人心动不已。讽刺的是公开后，原本真实的感情流露反而带上了那么几分作秀的意味。  
那是redemption遭遇的最大一次危机，不仅要被各路媒体肆意抹黑，连组合内部的情感也濒临破裂。同年redemption的tour再也没有drarry互动点燃现场气氛，表演中四人疲态尽显，不管多绚丽的打光、多完美的妆容都掩盖不住。redemption开始不被看好。然而究竟是谁让一切变成这样的？显而易见和现在口吐利箭的是同一批人。Julia在看着屏幕上的男孩红着眼眶违心地说着“It is such a pleasure to work with guys in redemption. Thanks a lot for you to co-work with me.“心痛得无以复加。  
Harry  
Harry隐约记得有人跟他说过，像他这样的人只会有三种可能，战争英雄、国际通缉犯或者是摇滚明星。他记不起究竟是谁说的了，但那个人显然有一双练达通透的眼睛，因为他，Harry Potter，现在正是一个在全球都炙手可热的大明星，而他还只有26岁。  
他每天送出成千上万的飞吻和拥抱，甜美的笑容和绿眼睛能迷倒全世界的姑娘，管她是黑的白的、高的矮的、圈内的圈外的，他确信，只要他想，没有搞不到床上的。他没有这么做。并且，要说实话，他到这个年纪除了公司安排，一个女朋友都没有过，情感经历干净到让人觉得他要不是同，要不就是性功能障碍。巧的是，他还真就是纯gay。  
早在14岁时Harry就知道自己和别人有那么一点不一样。那年夏天德斯礼家把他扔到了一个夏令营里度过暑假。在午休或是熄灯后，男孩们会谈论一些隐秘的话题，有个叫Jeffrey的、满脸脓包的金发外地高中生带的一本泳装杂志在那个夏天成了男孩们竞相争抢的宝藏。Harry幸运地看到过一次，但他不像其他人一样感到兴奋，却在晚上篝火晚会时因为一个他至今已记不得名字的男孩无意的触碰起了反应。那个男孩的名字Harry已经记不起了，但他记得他有着漂亮的蜜色皮肤、修长而柔韧的四肢，和在那之后不时出现在他黎明时分的绮梦中的惊人蓝眸。  
所以他在X Factor第一次看到Draco Malfoy时惊讶得半天做不出反应。  
Draco，快两年过去了，但他就是放不下。“哥们儿，你只是需要点时间，向前看。”他在LA的新朋友这样劝他。现在，在圣布鲁诺的豪华公寓里，没有派对、没有酒精，没有人劝他“向前看”，但他自己想向前看了。  
是啊，他想，时间能治愈一切。他那具被生命中的严冬里凛冽的风刮得伤痕累累的躯体总能被时间治愈，尽管从那些伤口里面翻出的新鲜血肉还凝结着霜花、粘连着尘土。总会过去的。  
“我不明白，”Alice掸掸烟灰说，“他那么混蛋，你怎么还惦记着他。你是受虐狂吗？”  
“别那样说他（Alice哼了一声”嘁，小两口！“），他也挺难的。况且他伤我还没你伤得深呢。”  
Alice敲了敲桌子以强调：“喂喂，我们那只是合同，我以为我们说好的。麻烦这位先生不要太入戏哦。”  
Harry举起双手，作势投降。接着又垮下嘴角，小声念叨着：“散都已经散了，难道还非要人承认被伤得遍体鳞伤吗？哪有这样的？”  
“那你又在干什么呢？嘴上说着要'move on'，实际上又还心心念念着Draco Malfoy如何如何，你要是真能看开才有鬼。”  
“Malfoy他吧，虽然四肢不协调，又懒，脾气还不怎么好，但是他其实很胆小。原来在练习室的时候他偷偷摸摸看我好久，还以为我不知道，最后还是我先捅破窗户纸的。这回好不容易他主动提出来要往前走，他能这么说，肯定也想过很多。他是个很脆弱的人，我不想再出现在他面前，让他难受了。而且见到他我也会伤心的。“  
“喜欢这种事吧，就跟毛子的酒一样，”Alice向空中吐了一口烟，幽幽地说，“你喝的时候真是烧心烧肺，热烈得不得了，但是时间一过也不过就是那么回事，都会淡下去的。”  
但那不一样，Harry在心里闷闷地想，他可清楚“喜欢”是怎样一回事了，十五六岁没人管他的时候，他在酒吧唱歌，也遇到过不少年轻漂亮又爱听他弹琴唱歌的男人，他也和其中的一些真心实意地交往过。但Draco不一样，他不是一等一的漂亮，也不是一等一的聪明，还偏偏是十成十的坏脾气，但是他会为了自己做出改变、妥协和让步，使得他那些只针对Harry的小性子像是只大猫只对他翻出最柔软的肚皮，只为讨爱人高兴。他和Draco是真的掏心掏肺地爱着彼此的，或许现在说“爱过”更合适。  
光是想想都令人难过。想当初他们少年无畏，还敢在BBC的现场直播交换眼神，在背后偷偷牵手，敢冒着被发现的风险在推特上发暧昧不明的推文，而现在却连见面的勇气都没有了。  
过早地置身名利场剥夺他们太多年青人本应有的荒唐和自由，但要是能够重来，Harry还是会选择同样的路。如果当时没有参加X Factor，他可能只会上一所专科学校，在镇上日复一日做着财务工作，他会或许正大光明，或许偷偷摸摸地有一些男朋友，或许他会结婚，对方可能是男人，也有可能是女人——那都不重要，因为他们都不是Draco Malfoy。他爱的那个人只能是Draco Malfoy。  
Draco  
Ron终于放弃了敲门。Draco钻回被窝里，试图把自己拱进卷发男孩的怀里，但无奈那个人身材实在小巧，没法完全包裹住自己，Draco只好退而求其次，和Harry以一种别扭的姿势相互搂着。他把鼻尖埋进Harry的卷毛里蹭了蹭，心满意足地呼出一口气，惹得Harry“咯咯”地笑。  
“真是疯了，这个天气出去滑雪！”Draco忿忿地抱怨着，“穷鬼哪里来的那么好的精力？”  
Harry艰难地从Draco的缠抱中抽出左手，在Draco鼻子上狠狠刮了一记，故意拧起眉头训道：“给你说过多少遍不许那样叫Ron！太不听话了！你一个人留在房间里吧，我要和Ron和Hermione一起出门了！“  
他们第三张专辑的巡演接近尾声时，Draco病了，成天咳个不停，还断断续续地发烧。一结束他们就飞到了瑞士的因特拉肯休假。一月份阿尔卑斯山脉的雪也和Draco的病情一样没个定数，铺天盖地的大雪说下就下。昨天晚上又下了一场，今天一早酒店的前庭都是白茫茫一片，太阳一照，直扎人眼睛。山顶的雪峰犹如姜饼上厚厚的糖霜，闪着晶莹的光。这样的雪在英国是不常见到的，住另一间房的Ron一起床就大呼小叫，袜子都没穿好就蹦跶着去找滑雪板，还叫醒了Hermione, Harry和Draco。  
Draco笑嘻嘻：“你才不会，你会留在这里陪我。”  
“少来！你怎么知道我会不会走？”Harry作势就要坐起来穿毛衣。  
Draco也不着急，慢悠悠地伸出苍白的手臂，拉住Harry的衣角：”因为你爱我，爱得要死，你舍不得把我一个人丢在这儿。“  
Harry看看窗外，心有不甘地又小心翼翼地躺下，嘴里还嘀咕：“天知道以后还能不能来这里，这里的雪真好。你就仗着我喜欢你把我拖着跟你一起当个废人吧。”  
“等以后你变成Leonardo Dicaprio那样的中年大叔我们还来这里，我们还能去新西兰、丹麦，去柬埔寨，去非洲，去巴黎、东京、慕尼黑、香港……你说去哪儿，我们就去哪儿。“  
“哪些地方我们不是都去过吗？”  
“那不一样，我们现在工作。”  
“可是那个时候我都成老头子了。”  
“那又怎么样？”Draco说，“我们一起变老，老到走路都走不动，相互扶着摔倒地上都好。只要是和你在一起，其他都没有关系。”  
Harry满足地喟叹了一声：“我是真的很爱你，asshole。”  
“我也爱你。”

Draco醒来时还感到一阵恍惚：原来他曾经那么勇敢，还可以直白地互诉爱意，还那么笃定对方和自己一样怀着满腔深情。而看看现在吧，Draco苦涩地笑出声，连打一个电话都不敢，甚至连期待对方能回应些什么的勇气都一并失去了。  
他的心如坠冰窟，被泡得发胀，又针扎似地疼。他不愿一个人度过这漫长的严冬。  
“喂，Malfoy，我虽然跟你说过可以随时找我，但不代表我想知道凌晨四点的伦敦是什么样的。”电话那头的人很焦躁，如果他在这里的话的话，Draco猜想他已经被那个人追着暴打了。  
抱怨一通之后，Ron还是停顿下来，放轻语气问：“……你还好吧，白鼬？”  
“我……”话刚出口，Draco又犹豫了：他是不是太自私了？这是他自己的问题，不能再打扰别人了不是吗？他不该再去打扰Ron和Hermione他们了，他们已经够忙了，不该在替自己这种混蛋操心了，不是吗？  
“对不起，这么晚打扰你了。”他低低地说。  
“……Malfoy你没事吧？“听到电话这边持续的沉默，Ron叹了口气，”得，我算知道是怎么回事了。你这会儿在家吧？“  
“嗯。”  
“你等着，我马上到你那边来。”  
挂断前Draco还听到Ron的埋怨“都多大人了怎么还是这样”。  
Ron到得很快，他们住的地方就隔了一个街区，Hermione住在北边，唯独Harry一个人孤零零地待在大西洋那头。  
“谢谢，”Draco吸了吸鼻子，“随便坐。”边的美国。Ron带着一身深冬的寒气闪进屋子，满脸倦容但还是没冲Draco发脾气，还好心地顺路在楼下的7-11买了啤酒和薯片。  
Ron翻了个白眼，把塑料袋放在茶几上，不讲究地直接坐在地毯上。“干完你们俩这一票，我就改行去做情感咨询师，招牌就写’Draco Malfoy和Harry Potter七年爱情长跑的资深顾问‘。真的不懂你们为什么每次有时就跟我倒苦水，我一个直男的意见对你们基佬能有什么参考价值吗？”  
“不然还能找谁说？Granger每次都只会讲卢梭、叔本华和黑格尔，听得更难受。说真的，你也不容易啊，兄弟。”  
Ron没有理会Draco的打趣，开了两罐啤酒。“他走之前跟你怎么说的？”  
Draco才拉出来的笑脸瞬间又垮了回去：“他说'反正都没法继续在一起了，就尽量少见面，免得你我都不好过——生活还是要继续的，是吧？'他都这么说了，我还能怎么办？“  
“那你是真的想'继续'吗？”Ron目光灼灼。  
“我……不知道，我不想，我那么说只是……操，我只是不想让你们再操心这一团狗屎了，我已经够麻烦你们了。”  
如果要Draco来形容他和Harry之间那所谓的“继续”，他会想一会儿，然后说“嘶啦”。就是那种一个人连着躯体和灵魂被活生生撕成两半，连血带肉。一半注定只能留在原地，另一半却不得不往前走。  
“那你怎么知道他是不是也这么想呢？”  
Draco看着面前和自己向来谈不拢的前队友，愣愣地张大了嘴巴，收获了Ron一个嫌弃的白眼。这是两年来，他第一次觉得看到了方向。

Harry  
他做了一个梦，梦里他脚下的土地张裂，裂缝中赤焰熊熊燃烧；他面对的海洋海潮汹涌，滔天巨浪席卷而来；他头顶的天空日星隐耀，一片混沌宛如末日降临。他只能不停地奔跑，要跑向哪里全然不知。  
他做过类似的梦，但从前梦里的天空总是会被一场暴雨洗得碧蓝，海天相接的界限耀眼得令人目眩，在那里总有一个蓝眼睛的男孩会给他一个踏实的怀抱。那时他的奔跑是在追求，而如今他只能漫无目的地逃亡。  
他汗涔涔地醒来，天气连日来一如既往地阴沉。他拖着仿佛真的经历过一场生死时速的逃亡的身体，疲乏地洗漱，在冰箱里找到点东西果腹。——这就是他现在的休息期了。  
接着，这个本该枯燥乏味的早晨被遗产急促的敲门声打断。  
他开门，迎来一个熟悉的踏实怀抱。

You stress me out, you kill me  
You drag me down, you fvck me up  
We're on the ground, we're screaming  
I don't know how to make it stop  
I love it, I hate it, and I can't take it  
But I keep on coming back to you


End file.
